


Vulpintrusion

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pokephilia, Shapeshifting, Sisters, Transformation, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man plans to spend his day with his trailer and smores! Unbeknownst to him, he's got company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulpintrusion

"Ahhhh, this is perfect! So glad I choosed to spend this weekend out in the woods!" A young man by the name of Kyle thought to himself. He had decided to get a little close to nature for the next two days, but not without a little piece of home. He brought his trailer this time, seeing as he would have a lot more fun with it. It had it all. A fridge, TV, video game console, and a bunch of other things. Among those things was the most important item that would make this weekend memorable.

MARSHMALLOWS!

Kyle was a sucker for sweets, but smores was something his friends jokingly thought he'd literally kill a person for. They were, without a single doubt in his mind, his favorite food of all time! He was going to enjoy them in the comforts of his trailer and nothing was going to get in his way!

Little did he know there were two things going to get in his way...

Somewhere, not very far from the trailer, were two Pokemon that were searching for food. Two, very tall Zoroarks, to be exact. They were sisters and were known around the forest as troublemakers. The younger one, a shiny, stopped for a moment near a tree.

"Sis, we've been hunting for hours! There's nothing to grub on!" She whined. The older, non-shiny Zoroark turned around.

"I'm the one that should be whining. My heat cycle started a few days ago and I have trouble walking now without growling in pain..." She said. Just then, the two both Kyle's trailer in the distance. The younger one tugged at her older sibling in glee.

"Sis, look! Humans could be living in there!" She said happily.

"Yeah, I know. I've read up on a lot of human stuff." She said.

"Since when?"

"Since we jumped that boy and his Luxray. Remember? He was quite the bookworm. Had a whole bunch of books about culture. I learned quite a lot from them."

"So, did any of those books tell you how to rid your heat?"

"Yep. If there's a guy in there, I'm going to mate with them."

"Let's hope he has Male Pokémon..."

"Heh, who said anything about them having to be a Pokémon?" She said smugly before approaching a window in the trailer. Her sister looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oooo, there IS a male in there! He's a nice looking one, too!" She felt something tug at her hair. It turned out to be her sister.

"You can't be serious! He's a human! You don't mate with humans! You steal stuff from them! That's what mother told us!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, I'm horny and you're hungry. There's food and a mate in there. We'll work together to get our respective rewards. Deal?" She asked while holding a hand out. The younger sister hesitantly shook it.

"Now, here's the plan. I'll transform myself to look human and you can be my Pokemon."

"Why do I have to be the Pokemon?"

"Oh? Do you want to be the human and seduce him, ultimately ending up mating with him?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Then shut up and follow me." She arked her back as a crimson light enveloped her. She emerged from it as an attractive woman. She had the same hair as before and wore a blue hoodie. It didn't do much to contain her breasts, which were now bigger than needed. Her sister looked at her in disapproval.

"I can't believe you. You're not only going against nature, but you're now going against the laws of physics? Those things are freaking basketballs!" She snarled.

"Oh please. They're not that big. Although, I might make them that big to get my way..." She said. They both froze at the sound of the trailer door opening. Out came Kyle, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Um, hey. Are you lost?" He asked. The illusionary woman stood in front of him and smiled.

"No, we're not lost. I was just taking my Zoroark for a walk! She's actually quite hungry from the trip. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?" She said while leaning forward, giving Kyle a good view of her cleavage. He blushed and invited them in the trailer. They both sat at the sofa while Kyle brought the Zoroark a bowl of chips. She went to town on it immediately.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

"We live in a cabin far from here. We wouldn't be troubling you if not for the fluff ball beside me dragging me farther than we should have gone." She lied, earning a glare from her sister. Kyle gasped as he felt something rub against his groin. He backed up in fear, but realized it was her foot. He noticed she was moving closer to him.

"So, where's a pretty guy like you from?" She said while trailing a finger down his chest. Kyle was beyond flustered at this point. Here he was, in his trailer, being seduced by a girl who strolled by while her Zoroark strangely stared in disappointment.

"H-Hey, look. I-I just met you and..." She placed a finger over his lips and silenced him.

"Then how about we get to know each other...in more ways than one?" She said in a sultry tone. Kyle had enough. He tried moving, but she pinned him down with a surprising amount of speed and strength. Suddenly, she barred what seemed like fangs and started to growl lustfully at him. Her Zoroark tried to make her let go, but to no avail.

"W-What are y-you?" He asked a little fearful of what she might do to him. Her face was now inches away from his.

"Your new mate..." She said as she closed the gap between them with a kiss. Her sister watched in horror as she was about to technically rape this poor man. She couldn't do anything about it, either. She wanted to run, but her fear planted her on the spot. Her sister continued to kiss him with moderate passion.

"He's not resisting it, but he's not returning it either. What could it be?" She thought. She apparently spoke too soon. He had used one hand to bring her closer into the kiss and the other to grab her ass. She retreated from the kiss and yipped in her native tongue in response. Kyle grew a sly smirk across his face.

"Ah hah, so that's what you are..." He brought his hand to her ear and scratched it. She began to growl with pleasure.

"N-No, s-stop. I-If you keep g-going I'll...GAH!" It was too late. Her illusion wore off and she returned into a Zoroark. It was Kyle's turn to pin his prey.

"So, you wanted to trick me, huh? Get your little Zoroark friend a free meal while you get a quickie, is that it?" He asked. She nodded and looked away in shame.

"Well, you're lucky I'm such a nice guy or I would've kicked you out. I guess I could do you a girls a favor in exchange for some company." He said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands kneading her fur. Her sister followed them and planted herself at the foot of the bed.

"You know, I've always wanted a Zoroark. I'm willing to bring you both home with me after tonight...if you promise to spend it with me." He said. She nodded vigorously before her sister mimicked her action. This put a smile on Kyle's face.

"Alright. Now, could you change back into your human form again? I sort of like talking to someone as well as them speaking back, ya' know?" She complied and with a flash of light returned to her previous illusion. He hugged her tighter as they were inches away from each other. A cough-like growl was heard beside them. The younger sister was holding out her now empty bowl.

"There's more in the kitchen. You've got thumbs and legs. Shouldn't be a problem." He jeered to which she left in a huff. The older sister began to nip at his neck with her canines.

"Whoa, hey. I'm supposed to be the one in control, remember?"

"Too bad. I was getting impatient." She unzipped his pants and slid them down as she continued her nipping. Kyle found his loss of control as well as her gentle biting more arousing than he thought he would. She had pulled his already hardened cock out of it's clothed prison and began to position herself over it. Kyle sighed as his length was enveloped by her warm nether region. Before he knew it, he was already deep within her. She rose and fell on it at a steady speed, her moaning transitioning to growling. She felt her grip on her form slipping, but she held onto keep this illusion up. Kyle was enjoying the feeling of her insides clamping on his erection. He grabbed her by the sides and began to thrust in time with her drops. Their passionate love making began to fill the room. Unbeknownst to them, her sister was watching the whole thing. She was disgusted, but couldn't help but be aroused by the immoral act in front of her. They were going at it, but it wasn't going to last long. Kyle felt his balls tighten and with one last thrust, hilted himself within her and let loose a wave of his seed in her walls. Her illusion faded and she came shortly after Kyle's stream died down. The two laid happily against one another, his softening member still in her before they let sleep overcome them.

Two hours had passed since their little romp. Kyle was already awake and on the roof of his trailer, enjoying smores and watching shooting stars pass by. The older Zoroark had awoken from her slumber and noticed her sister munching on a smore.

"What...are you eating?" She asked groggily.

"A smore. Kyle made a bunch of them. There's some for you on the counter, if you'd like." She replied.

"Alright."

"So, we got a lot more than we thought. I got my food and you got your mate...all provided from the same person."

"Yeah, I guess. Man, I need to sleep..."

"You just woke up, though..."

"Don't make me throw a pillow at you."

"Fine. I'll go keep your smores warm...in my stomach." A pillow was sent flying through the air, hitting her in the back of the head. She fell, but quickly got up and poked her head into the room.

"Nice shot."


End file.
